


Lana's dance try outs

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Humor, Middle School, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lana is trying out for the dance squad much to Lacey's dismay.





	Lana's dance try outs

Lacey said "Next we have Lana Loud"

Lana walked

Lacey mocked "Okay let's see what you got"

Lana began to dance as a salsa song played

Lacey's jaw dropped 

It changed into a highlife song by E T Mensah & his tempos band

Lana continued dancing and gracefully doing a cartwheel round off.

A song ended with Lana stopped dancing.

Lana panted

Lacey breaks a pencil as her posse cheered

Lacey said "Fine Lana you can join the dance squad"

Lana gasped as her eyes filled with sparkles

The End


End file.
